A New Litt In Town
by M. Monty
Summary: Most of Louis' life is a big mystery to Mike - or anyone else for that matter - so when his younger cousin comes for a visit at Pearson Hardman, it causes quite a stir.


It was just your typical day.

Mike woke up in his apartment, groaned and grumbled as he pulled himself from his nice soft bed, then went and made a pot of coffee as he headed off to the bathroom to get a shower and get ready for the day. About ten minutes later he emgered from his bathroom, dressed and looking refreshed, then made a bee line for the coffee pot. It was his morning ritual that he hadn't gotten to do in ages. Today was a day off. Normally he didn't have them, but after a particuarly nasty case that he and Harvey had to handle, he was given a day off to just relax. About this time he would be rushing out of his apartment to get to work and he would have to drink office coffee - which wasn't exactly his favorite in the world.

Smiling to himself, he grabbed his favorite coffee mug, then poured himself a steaming cup of coffee. It's fragrence greeted him, wrapping around him comfortablly and putting his mind back into that sleepy haze.  
Maybe he would drink this coffee, then go back to bed and sleep for the rest of the day...

At that thought he brought the coffee to his lips and went to take a small sip, however, before his taste buds could given be graced with the presence of coffee, his cellphone suddenly went off.

"No...no..." Mike groaned, setting the coffee mug down and taking his phone out of his pocket. He then groaned even more at who's number was flashing onto the screen. "No. No," he answered, "NOOOOO, this is my day off Harvey."

"A day off that I gave you." Harvey reminded him on the other line.

Mike closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What now?"

"Jessica needs us back to work. There's another case that has come up and I need that brain of yours working on it."

"And you can't work on it, why?"

"Because I have bigger fish to fry."

Mike knew what he was talking about. All of this trouble that Hardman had brought to the firm. Lately, Harvey was focused on taking him out than working on any other case. Mike wished it wasn't like that, but there it was. He could kiss his wonderful day off goodbye. With a heavy sigh, he told Harvey he would be there in a bit, then hung up. He looked at the mug of coffee and was tempted to just stand there and drink it all, but there was no point. Harvey wanted him now and if he didn't get his ass into work, then he'd better prepare himself for another one of those wonderful Harvey lectures.

Taking his mug of coffee, he poured the liquid gold into the sink, then grabbed his bike and hurried out the door. The entire way to the office, he was cursing Harvey. He could have gotten someone else in the office to handle the case. Hell, he could have gotten Donna considering she was practically just as good at getting information that was needed as any lawyer in that place, but no, Harvey had called and ruined his day off. He should have known it was too good to be true. The bike ride to the office consisted of him muttering under his breath about how he was going to get Harvey back for this or how he better get a day off tomorrow or something.

It wasn't long before he made it to Pearson and Hardman and made his way into the building. Like always, he said his hellos to those on the ground floor, then made his way over to the elevators. When he got there, he found that he wasn't the only one standing around waiting for it. A young woman, who wasn't dressed like their normal visitors, stood there, tapping her foot on the polished floors as she waited. She was dressed in jeans, converse shoes, and a t-shirt that read 'White and Nerdy' on it. Her strawberry blonde hair was hanging around her shoulders in straight locks, though one side was pulled up by a silever rinestone bow that had been clipped neatly in her hair. She looked like she was yearning to be a teenager again by the way she was dressed, but, he couldn't say anything. She looked comfortable - which couldn't be said about how he felt in his suit. He'd much rather be in his own jeans and t-shirt back at home.

_**DING!**_

The elevator doors came open and both Mike and the young woman stepped inside. He stepped over to the button pad and smiled over at her. "Which floor?" he asked.

"Pearson and Hardman, please." the young woman replied, crossing her arms over her chest as she leaned against the back of the elevator. Her face had paled somewhat since getting inside and by her shifting stance Mike could tell she was a bit freaked out.

"Not a fan of elevators?" Mike asked as he hit the button for the law firm, then he stood off to the side, giving her a warm look.

"I just hate the thought of them breaking and me falling to my death, that's all." the young woman chuckled faintly.

"Yeah, I use to be scared of that too. But this is a great elevator. I take it every day. Totally not going to break and fall with us." Mike said, trying to comfort her. It worked some. Her smile eased and she stopped shifting in her place. "So, are you a messenger or something? I work at Pearson and Hardman, so..."

The young woman shook her head quickly, "Oh! Um, no. I'm not a messenger. I'm going to see someone actually."

"Seriously?" Mike's brow creased. Who on Earth could she be coming to see? She wasn't dressed like anyone rich who needed the law firm's help. Maybe she was related to someone?

"Yup, seriously." the young woman replied, then the elevator stopped and the doors opened. They both stepped out, but Mike stopped her before she could get too far.

"Um, do you need help finding the person you're looking for?" he asked.

She looked contemplative for a moment or two, then, slowly, nodded to him, "Actually, yes. I don't know my way around here."

"Awesome. Okay, who are you looking for?" Mike asked.

"Louis Litt."

Mike's brow rose, "Louis?"

"You know him?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do. How do you know Louis?"

The young woman's face went crimson, "He's my cousin."


End file.
